


It's You

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers, Tyrus Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ September 1st, "Sleepover".





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Surprise, surprise... I've written more Tyrus fluff! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥
> 
>  [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com/)

As soon as Amber opened the door and ushered Cyrus inside, his eyes starting scanning every visible square inch of the Kippens’ house, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain dirty blond-haired boy. When he’d first discovered that TJ and Amber were siblings, he’d been afraid that the dynamics in their relationships would change, but so far, everything seemed to be going okay. Except for the fact that he was now not only harbouring a crush on his best friend’s past nemesis, but also on his new friend’s brother. He was breaking two classic rules right there, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

“What’re you looking for?” Amber asked, her perfectly intimidating eyebrows drawn together. She was frowning in amusement as Cyrus strained his neck around every corner, mindlessly searching for TJ, but there was a glimmer of suspicion in her eyes as well. Did she know what was going on?

Cyrus slapped on a smile and returned his attention to Amber. Technically, he was here to see her anyway, so it would be rude of him to obsess over TJ all night.

“I was just wondering where the bathroom is?” he lied.

Amber pursed her lips. For a moment, Cyrus was convinced she was going to confront him about TJ, but then a porcelain smile slipped into place.

“There’s one just around the corner,” she said, “and another one opposite TJ’s room upstairs.”

At the mere mention of TJ’s name, Cyrus’ heart started to beat faster. His crush on the older boy was quickly snowballing into dangerous territory; if he didn’t put a stop to it soon, he was at the risk of falling too far. The only thing that kept him from trying to move on was the small chance that TJ might feel the same way. It was a long shot, but Cyrus had definitely been receiving some not-so-subtle signals from TJ lately, and he was determined to figure out what that meant before he completely dismissed the possibility of his crush being reciprocated.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Do you need to go now, or...?”

“I’m good.”

“Alright.” Amber shot him another suspicious look, then shrugged, tossing her blonde waves over her shoulder as she directed him to the living room. “You can just dump your stuff on the couch.”

Cyrus smiled at the collection of basketball trophies adorning the cabinet in the corner of the room, each of them proudly displaying TJ’s name. From the looks of it, they dated back almost nine years. It was adorable to think that TJ had been obsessed with basketball since he was a little kid, and Cyrus couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea of his friend winning games and making his family proud from a young age. He’d always known that TJ was more than just a dumb jock; he had a passion for basketball, _not_ the bad-boy reputation that came with it.

“Those are all TJ’s,” Amber said, waving her hand at the cabinet. “I guess my little brother stole all the talent in the family.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re talented too, Amber.”

“At what? Scaring people?”

“I’m sure that’s just one of _many_ talents you possess.”

Amber smirked. “You know, for a gay guy, you really know how to sweet talk a lady.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus said with a laugh. Usually, if someone joked about his sexuality, he got anxious and paranoid. But with Amber, it was different. Ever since she’d confided in Cyrus about her first crush on another girl, their relationship had deepened. Buffy and Andi were still his best friends, of course, but it was nice to have someone who really understood what he was going through.

“Okay.” Amber clapped her hands together, a sly grin tugging at her glossy pink lips. “Let’s get this party started.”

“I don’t think a sleepover counts as a party.”

Cyrus turned at the sound of the familiar voice, his breath catching at the sight of TJ leaning in the doorway with twinkling eyes. He was wearing a baggy jumper and frayed sweatpants, and his usually immaculate hair was damp and messy from the shower, but Cyrus still couldn’t stop staring. His crush was unfairly gorgeous, after all.

“Hey, Underdog,” TJ greeted him. He bit his bottom lip and smiled – a gesture that never failed to make Cyrus tremble with the urge to grab his stupid face and press their lips together.

But instead of jumping the poor guy, he simply said, “Hey.”

“You look good today.”

Cyrus glanced down at his basic shirt and skinny jeans, and struggled to come up with a heterosexual explanation for such an unwarranted compliment. Was TJ blatantly flirting with him on purpose? Did he even care that his older sister was standing right there, shaking her head in disgust?

“Right.” Amber gritted her teeth and shoved TJ into the hallway. “That’s enough, Casanova. Go back to your room.”

TJ threw one last smile over his shoulder. “Seya, Cy.”

“Oh. Um... B-Bye, TJ!”

Once she’d successfully banished her brother, Amber glared at Cyrus. “Can you not encourage him?”

“Huh?”

“He’s clearly messing with you to get on my nerves,” she said, huffing a sigh as she tossed the pillows off the couch and onto the floor, making room for the two of them to sit down. “Just ignore him, and he’ll stop.”

Cyrus deflated slightly. Did Amber really think TJ was only flirting with him to make her angry? It sounded like the sort of thing little brothers did, but what about all the private conversations they’d had at school, when Amber wasn’t around? TJ seemed to flirt with him all the time, regardless of who they were with. Or was he only seeing what he wanted to see? All this thinking was starting to give him a headache...

“I’m gonna order some pizza,” Amber told him. “You can get changed in the downstairs bathroom.”

Cyrus nodded and scuttled off, happy for the distraction.

A couple hours later, he and Amber were curled up on the couch, making their way through the second season of _Queer Eye_. Empty pizza boxes and cans of diet Coke littered the coffee table, and the smell of pepperoni lingered in the air.

“So,” Amber said, her voice strangely high, like she was about to approach a tricky subject, “do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?”

Cyrus tore his eyes away from the screen. Amber was looking at him with a feral gleam in her eyes, and her mouth was twisted with a smirk. It was quite unsettling.  

“Why do you ask?”

“This is what people do at sleepovers, Cyrus. They talk about their crushes.”

“Well, I don’t have a crush.”

“Liar.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Tell me who it is!”

Cyrus snorted. “Trust me, Amber, you don’t wanna know.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

“Please, just drop it. I don’t want you to hate me.”

Amber frowned, and Cyrus was afraid he’d given too much away. He fixed his eyes back on the TV, pointedly ignoring his friend as she moved closer and stuck her nose in his face. She was scrutinising him, searching for any sort of clue in his expression, but Cyrus was determined not to break. If he told Amber about his crush – if he told _anyone_ about his crush – then TJ would eventually find out, and everything would be weird and awkward between them. He didn’t want that.

Just as Amber opened her mouth to say something, the microwave pinged in the next room.

“The popcorn’s ready,” she said, moving off the couch with a sigh. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

As soon as she slipped through the door, Cyrus exhaled a shaky breath. His heartrate was almost back to normal when another body dropped into the space where Amber had been sitting.

“I hear you have a crush,” TJ grinned.

Cyrus buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Don’t _you_ start.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You wanna know who my crush is, right? Well, I’m not telling you. It’s private.”

TJ bit back a smirk and shrugged. “It’s okay, Underdog. I have my suspicions already.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yep.” He slung an arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, his smile softening as he flicked his eyes over the younger boy’s face. He looked adorable, and Cyrus couldn’t stand it. “I have a crush too, you know.”

Cyrus gulped. “Oh. Um... That’s really great, TJ.”

“Are you gonna ask me who it is?”

“I...”

“You what?”

Cyrus licked his lips, daring himself to meet TJ’s unwavering gaze. “I have my suspicions.”

TJ chuckled. “If you tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

“I don’t think –”

“You don’t have to worry,” TJ said, gently cupping the side of Cyrus’ face. He looked strangely vulnerable in that moment, and all Cyrus wanted to do was hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright. “I mean it, Cy... If I’m right about your crush, you _really_ don’t have to worry. Believe me.”

Cyrus found himself leaning closer to TJ, his eyes trained on the other boy’s mouth. “What if you’re wrong?”

“I’m not.”

“How do you know?”

TJ pushed Cyrus’ fringe out of his face, his lips twitching with an affectionate smile. “Do _you_ think I’m wrong?”

“I, um... I-I don’t know...”

“I think you do.”

Cyrus pressed his palms against TJ’s chest, his fingers splaying across the soft, worn fabric of his jumper. His throat was incredibly dry, and his eyes refused to move away from TJ’s mouth. It was like he was caught in a trance, and he didn’t want to be shaken out of it. He knew Amber would be back any second, but he didn’t care. He wanted this. He wanted _TJ_. And all he had to do was lean forward and –

“Oh my god.” Amber slammed the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, her glare aimed directly at TJ. “Can you stop flirting with my guest and leave us alone?”

TJ sneered. “Seriously, Amber? You couldn’t give us a minute?”

“Newsflash, baby brother: this is _my_ sleepover!”

“Fine.” TJ gave Cyrus one last look, his hand lingering on his cheek for a moment before sliding away, then got to his feet. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Cyrus smiled. “Okay.”

As soon as TJ had disappeared, Amber turned her glare on Cyrus. “What did I tell you about encouraging him?”

“Amber, I –”

“Please don’t tell me he’s your crush.”

Cyrus stared down at his hands, his cheeks turning warm. His silence must have been answer enough, because Amber suddenly shuddered and covered her mouth, supressing a gag. When he finally found the courage to speak, she simply waved his words away and said, “I don’t wanna hear it. Let’s just eat popcorn, watch TV, and pretend this never happened.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

An awkward silence settled over them as they returned their attention to _Queer Eye_ , their slow crunching of popcorn the only sound filling the space between the show. They were almost finished with the second season when Amber reached over and patted Cyrus’ hand. He was almost certain she was about to break his fingers or dig her nails into his flesh, but instead, she squeezed his hand and smiled.

“I’m sorry for giving you a hard time before,” she said, her eyes still watching the screen. “I guess it’s just weird. You’re my only friend, and he’s my only brother. You get what I mean?”

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah, I do. I’m sorry for messing things up.”

“You didn’t.” She glanced over at him, her eyes glittering. “You and TJ are actually perfect for each other. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before, but... I think my brother might be smitten with you.”

Cyrus ducked his head. “Well, I don’t know –”

“Stop it, Cyrus. You know I’m right.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “I think I’m just scared to admit it.”

“Why?”

“Because then it’ll be real, and that’s when things start to go wrong.”

Amber grabbed his other hand and looked him dead in the eyes. “You’ll never know unless you give it a go.”

Cyrus didn’t know how to respond to that, so he rested his head against Amber’s shoulder and continued to watch TV. Amber didn’t seem to mind; she simply hooked her chin over Cyrus’ head and started to play with his hair. It was her way of saying ‘I understand you, and I’m here for you’ without having to use any words, and Cyrus was once again reminded why he’d decided to befriend Amber in the first place.

It was bordering on midnight when Amber fell asleep, her hair sticking to her lips as she breathed loudly against Cyrus’ head. He waited a few minutes – just to make sure she wasn’t faking it – then carefully replaced his head with a pillow and lowered her onto the couch.

Cyrus snuck up the stairs and found the room opposite the bathroom. Behind the door, he could hear the quiet hum of music. It wasn’t anything he’d heard before, but he liked the soothing tone of the song.

After a while of pacing up and down the corridor, Cyrus worked up the nerve to knock on the door. Almost instantly, the music went quiet, and the sound of socked-feet padded across the floor. Cyrus sucked in a deep breath and prepared himself. He knew, if he hesitated, he’d never manage to say what he wanted to say, which is why he’d decided to take a leap of faith and stop being scared for once in his life.

TJ opened the door and smiled down at him. “Hey, Underdog. What’s –”

Before TJ could finish his sentence, Cyrus grabbed his stupid face and kissed him, just liked he’d wanted to do for months.

The older boy stilled against him in shock, his arm still casually draped across the doorway. It wasn’t until Cyrus tugged at his hair that TJ got with the program and kissed him back, his hands roaming all over his body before settling on his waist. He yanked Cyrus closer and kissed him hungrily, his warm breath panting against his mouth. By the time they finally broke apart, neither one of them could breathe properly.

“It’s you,” Cyrus said between gasps, his fingers still tangled in TJ’s dirty blond waves. “You’re my crush.”

TJ cradled his face and smiled. “Ditto.”


End file.
